A Ponderful Christmas
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Amy and Rory Pond thought they were going to get a peaceful Christmas morning to themselves. There's no chance of that happening when there is a certain bowtie wearing Raggedy Man and his curly haired, partner in crime around...


Amy and Rory Pond thought they were going to get a peaceful Christmas morning to themselves. There's no chance of that happening when there is a certain bowtie wearing Raggedy Man and his curly haired, partner in crime around...

It was a cold winters morning on Christmas Day in Leadworth. Snowflakes fell down gracefully onto the ice flecked grass, covering it almost like an endless white blanket and making it look beautiful and magical all at the same time.

As the snow drifted lazily outside the window, making unique and delicate patterns against the glass, Rory Pond stirred in his sleep, one arm draped loosely around his wife Amy's waist. Opening one eye, Rory gazed down at Amy snuggled under the comfort of the duvet, her red hair fanned against the pillow almost like a halo. Amy was muttering softly in her dreams, occasionally laughing softly under her breath. Rory had always thought Amy was beautiful, but she was even more so in her sleep where she looked so innocent. But, Rory knew his Amelia Pond was anything but.

Rory didn't want to disturb his wife when she looked so peaceful, but he knew they had to get up eventually. It was Christmas, after all. A special day not to be missed however much they wanted to lay in and just relax for once. Smiling, Rory leaned down, brushed a lock of Amy's hair out of the way with one finger and kissed the crook of her neck. Amy shivered under his touch, opening her eyes slowly so they could get used to the light. Shifting arond in her husband's grasp, Amy gazed at him, a grin threatening to fall upon her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Williams." Rory whispered, his thumb slowly caressing the side of Amy's face. Amy laughed softly and gently pulled Rory's face down to meet hers, her mouth capturing his in a tender kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart, though they were still entwined in the safety of each others arms.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mr Pond." Amy said, sitting up slightly and staring at the blue alarm clock that was perched on the bedside cabinet. She frowned when she noticed the time.

"Rory, as lovely as that wake up call was, it's only half past six. It's way too early to get up." Amy attempted to slip back under the duvet but Rory's arm held tightly around her waist stopped her.

"But Amy, it's Christmas Day. We have so much to do. We have to prepare the turkey, open the presents and visit our parents. I said I'd play a game of golf with Dad later, as well."

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "It's Christmas. And it's snowing outside. Why would Brian want to play golf on today of all days?"

Rory sighed in an 'isn't it obvious' way. "Because it's Dad. He isn't going to let a bit of snow stop him from doing what he wants." Rory pulled the duvet from around them both, making his wife groan in protest at losing one of the things keeping her warm.

"And besides, my Dad without golf is like me without you. Hopeless because they both belong together no matter what."

Amy's eyes shone in delight at what her husband had said. Leaning up, she pressed another soft kiss to his lips, her hand gently sqeezing his shoulder.

"Aww, stupid face. What would I do without you?"

Rory reached out and bopped Amy on the nose, emitting a slight chuckle. "You'd probably do just fine without me."

Amy frowned and whacked Rory half heartedly around the head, her fingers just missing clipping his ear. "Thats not true, Centurion. And you know it."

Amy grabbed the duvet back and wrapped it around herself, grinning mischeviously. "Besides, who else would I get to tease endlessly and get away with it everytime?"

Rory scratched the back of his neck, pretending to give her question some thought. "The Doctor?"

Amy was about to disagree, but then she thought he was probably right. "True. But when it comes to The Doctor, thats River's job entirely. No one can tease The Doctor quite like she can."

Amy ran a hand through Rory's tufty hair and proceeded to sink back into the plush pillows. "Now be a good husband and let me sleep for another ten minutes."

Rory was about to protest but then Amy gave him her best puppy dog look. The look he could never resist no matter how much he wanted to.

Sighing, Rory pulled some of the duvet back from Amy, prodding her gently in the side as he slid his arm around her once again. Her hand found his under the covers and she stroked it in a thankful way.

"Fine, ten more minutes as it's you. But then we really have to get up. Do you promise, Mrs Williams?"

Amy nodded then closed her eyes, almost at the brink of sleep. "Always, Mr Pond."

Rory kissed the top of Amy's bright head before returning to his own dreams. As they both slept wrapped in each others arms, a familiar sound vibrated throughout the house from downstairs.

Amy and Rory didn't awake from thier slumber as two people pounded up the steps, one of them calling each of thier names, the other one attempting to get him to be quiet to no avail.

"Amy? Rory? Where are you? It's Christmas!"

"Sweetie, I know you are excited but you have got to calm down. According to the TARDIS scanner, which you conveniently forgot to check, it is very early in the morning. Mother and father will still be asleep. And I don't think they'll be very happy if you disturbed them. So, lets go back downstairs and keep ourselves occupied until they wake up." River smirked slyly, snorting slightly under her breath. "I could think of a number of things we could do to pass the time."

The man flushed suddenly at his wife's choice of words, but he wasn't going to be distracted. "But, River. It's Christmas! The most magical day of the year. Amy and Rory shouldn't be sleeping. They can do that on a boring day. But never on Christmas." The Doctor paused in his rambling, lost in thought before talking again. "They should make sleeping in on Christmas illegal. But unfortunately, that doesn't happen until the twenty second century."

The Doctor and River finally reached the Pond's bedroom after climbing one more flight of stairs. River sighed as The Doctor put his hand on the silver door knob, ready to wake up his mother and father in law.

"Fine, honey. Go and wake them. But don't blame me if they shout at you. It's not my fault you won't do as you're told."

The Doctor ran a hand through his brown locks and gave River a light kiss on the cheek before proceeding to burst the door open and run into the room, where Amy and Rory were still huddled under the covers.

The Doctor held out a tweed covered arm to stop River in her tracks, before doing a running jump straight onto the Pond's double bed.

"Amy! Rory! It's Christmas! Wake up! Get out of bed! Come along, Ponds! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Amy and Rory both woke up with a start as The Doctor continued to jump up and down, almost crushing both of thier feet in the process.

"Doctor, you know the rules. No jumping on the bed." Amy scolded, trying and failing to hold back a smile. When The Doctor continued to jump despite her warning, Rory gave one of his best stern stares and pointed at the floor.

"Doctor, get down. Now." Amy noticed her daughter concealing a laugh near the door as The Doctor didn't listen to Rory either.

"River, control your husband. I know he loves Christmas but he's acting like a hyperactive child. Get him off the bed before I push him off."

River threw her mother an apologetic gaze before tugging on The Doctor's arm to get him to stop. "Sorry mother and father, dear. I did tell him not to disturb you but he didn't listen to me." River grinned as The Doctor finally stopped bouncing and jumped down next to her, breathlessly. "You know The Doctor. He never thinks of the consequences of his actions before its too late. Perhaps he'll learn to listen to me now. Won't you, sweetie?"

The Doctor stared at the snow still falling outside, taking note of every intricate detail of each snowflake before turning back to his wife. "Sorry, dear. I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

River raised an eyebrow in disbelief before giving The Doctor a gentle shove to his shoulder, taking care not to hurt him with her long red painted nails. "I hate you."

The Doctor rubbed at his shoulder where she had shoved him, before giving her a smile that could melt snow. "No, you don't."

River shook her head fondly as The Doctor pulled the duvet off the bed, making both Amy and Rory moan at losing thier warmth.

"Come on, Ponds. You can't sleep when it's Christmas! Put some clothes on and get yourselves downstairs."

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and started to drag her out the room, before turning back and grinning. "We are going to have the most Ponderful Christmas ever!"

When Amy, Rory and River didn't react, The Doctor crossed his arms in dissapointment. "Unbelieveable. I say a really good joke for once and none of you like it. Why do I even bother?"

As The Doctor and River rushed out of the room so the Pond's could get ready, Amy and Rory stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Even though they had both wanted a peaceful Christmas morning, they knew there was no chance of that happening with thier daughter and excitable son-in-law around. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

Quickly pulling their dressing gowns on over thier pyjamas, Amy and Rory rushed downstairs to the living room, where The Doctor and River were waiting for them perched under the Christmas tree. When the four of them were together, it really was going to be the most Ponderful Christmas ever. As Christmas was a time for family. And no one deserved a perfect Christmas more than them.

I hope this drabble is OK. It's not my best I know.

Amy x


End file.
